


The Curse

by Elyra_the_Grey



Category: Gravedale High, Hanna-Barbera
Genre: Can be read as friendship or slash depending on the tint of your goggles, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyra_the_Grey/pseuds/Elyra_the_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie Moonshroud is cursed with bad luck. Together with his best friend, Vinnie, he must find a way to break the curse, or suffer increasing misfortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how many people out there watched any Gravedale High when they were a kid. If you haven't seen the series, and you're still reading this, I would recommend watching it. Anyway, whether you've seen the series or not, I hope you enjoy this story. I've also posted this on fanfiction.net as mockingbird13, so you can find it over there as well.

Reggie Moonshroud was not having a good day. Or rather, he was having a bad week. First, he'd spent 3 hours and fourteen minutes of his Monday night writing a theoretical exposition on the relativity of time, only to lose the file when his system crashed. Then, he'd had his glasses broken by one of the football goons on Tuesday when they slammed him into a locker for 'looking at them the wrong way.'

On Wednesday he'd lost a shoe in the marsh, and later fallen down the stairs. Then his partially rewritten exposition was lost once more to yet another computer crash, and he'd spent most of that night trying (and failing) to recover it.

Now, on Thursday, he had slept straight through his alarm, arriving to class late, a first for him.

Settling wearily into his desk after explaining his tardiness to Mr. Schneider, Reggie wanted nothing more than to curl up in his cozy bed and pull the covers over his furry ears, safe from the bad luck he'd somehow attracted in spades.

Unfortunately, Reggie was a devoted student, and would no sooner skip school than give up science. So, he suffered through his lessons, eyes burning, head aching, wishing he was somewhere else, but still attempting to follow Mr. Schneider's lecture on ancient Sumerian cuneiform.

Most of his fellow classmate's paid him no attention, either caught up in their own thoughts, or lulled into a mind-numbing state by Mr. Schneider's topic choice.

The only student who noticed Reggie's pitiful state of being was Vinnie Stoker, who'd witnessed some of his friend's recent misfortunes, and was concerned by the pained expression he was currently attempting to conceal, as well as the drooping of his pointed ears, which he'd come to recognize as one of the leading signs of exhaustion in his werewolf friend.

Eventually the bell rang for the end of class, and the majority of the students filed out of the classroom, Mr. Schneider chasing after Frankentyke, who'd run off with his wooden pointer.

Reggie took longer than usual to get his books together, and tripped over his chair while standing, dropping his books and smacking his head on the corner of a desk on his way to the floor.

"You okay, Reg?" a familiar voice asked, as the vampire pulled the injured werewolf to his feet and gathering his scattered books from the floor.

"Y-yes," Reggie replied, trying to ignore the searing pain lancing through his skull. Whacking his head had not improved his headache one bit.

Reggie held out his hands for the books, but Vinnie shook his head.

"I'll carry these. Wouldn't want you to drop them again. I'll walk you to your locker, make sure you get there in one piece." He flashed the werewolf a reassuring smile, and Reggie gave him a grateful one in return.

"Thanks, Vinnie."

"No prob."

The two pals set off for Reggie's locker, and Reggie only tripped twice on his way there. Vinnie saved him from slamming into the ground both times, and resolved to stick by his friend for the next few days.

Little did he know just how serious Reggie's bad luck was about to get.


	2. Further Misfortune

The next day saw little improvement for Reggie. His alarm clock had failed to go off, and the bump on his head from the day before was making itself known as a dull ache that refused to quit. 

Hopes for a return of his luck dashed, Reggie gathered his school supplies and set off through the haunted forest between his house and Gravedale High with his head hung rather low.

He was halfway through the gloomy woods when he literally stumbled upon the unexpected: Vinnie, slouched casually in the shadow of a fallen tree along the path he took every day to school.

"V-vinnie!" the startled werewolf yelped as he identified the individual he'd tripped over in his haste to make up for the time he'd spent retrieving his shoe from a rather tenacious bog rat. "What are you doing here?" He questioned as the two youngsters disentangled their limbs and dusted stray leaves and twigs from their clothing.

"Waiting for you," Vinnie replied, with a raised eyebrow that suggested he thought the answer was obvious. 

"Oh," Reggie replied softly, clearly at a loss for words. after all, this wasn't the first time he'd walked to school with Vinnie. They just hadn't done so for a little over two weeks.

"Weellll," Vinnie drawled, realizing that his friend had nothing further to add. "Let's get a move on, then. I'm not too worried 'bout lateness, but I suppose you are." 

Reggie blinked, coming to his senses with a start as he registered his friend's words.

"Yes, of course." 

With that, the two set off together, Vinnie fending off the three-eyes ravens that tried to steal Reggie's pack, and Reggie tripping over what seemed to be every exposed root in the entire forest. He even got assaulted by a rather lively mud spirit, leaving the two kids liberally splattered as they neared the end of their journey.

Despite the frequent delays, they both arrived somewhat before the first bell; breathless, and, in Reggie's case, bruised, but otherwise in one piece. 

By now, Vinnie was deeply concerned. While they walked together, he had coaxed his often bashful friend into laying out all the bad luck he'd been having lately. While the young vampire certainly believed that everyone had bad days, and he supposed it wasn't a stretch to assume that bad weeks were also possible, there was just something about the situation that felt.... off. 

Watching the young werewolf drop his pencil for the sixth time, Vinnie decided to do something he generally avoided at all costs: research. As soon as the bell rang, he was dragging Reggie with him to the library, and they were going to research bad luck. Then they could come up with a solution over the weekend.

Decided, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and returned to staring out the window as Mr. Schneider droned on about something to do with Roman statuary.


End file.
